hanasakuirohafandomcom-20200215-history
List of characters
This is a list of the characters featured in the Hanasaku Iroha series. Kissuiso staff Waitresses *Ohana Matsumae :Ohana Matsumae is the primary protagonist of Hanasaku Iroha. She is an energetic and optimistic 16-year-old teenager who is sent to live at her estranged grandmother's hot spring inn, Kissuiso, after her mother elopes with her boyfriend to evade his debt. Since working at Kissuiso, she has realized she must rely on others. Now, to her, Kissuiso is her home. *Nako Oshimizu :Nako is a 17-year old cleaning maid and waitress working part-time at Kissuiso. She has a shy and timid personality, with a tendency to avoid social interaction she does not wish to get involved in. But she truly wishes to become the same person she is at her own home: a joyful and loving person who speaks her mind. *Tomoe Wajima :Tomoe is a 28-year-old head waitress working at Kissuiso. She enjoys listening to gossip that are about other employees and customers who are lodging at the inn. Even though she wishes to go off and marry, she continues to love her job at Kissuiso. Cooks *Minko Tsurugi :Minko is a 17-year-old apprentice chef and resident at Kissuiso. She has a very cold demeanor, often telling Ohana to 'die' following their first encounter. Her devotion to becoming a professional chef surpasses the devotions of most of the other staff. Though she is hard working, she becomes passive when being scolded for her mistakes and is usually victim to Ohana's mishaps. *Tooru Miyagishi :A 23-year-old junior chef working at Kissuiso. He is very outspoken and easy to frustrate. He strictly mentors and supervises Minko's training. Even so, he is considered as an exceptional cook who will surpass the levels of his mentor, Renji. *Renji Togashi :A 42-year-old head chef working at Kissuiso. Being the head chef, he surpervises the cooking and training of Toru and Minko, the two other chefs. He may seem stiff, but in truth he is a kind man who works hard. Management *Takako Kawajiri :A 30-year-old business consultant advisor for Kissuiso. She attended the same university as Enishi. Sometimes, her decisions in trying to improve the conditions of the inn can become a bit too radical. *Enishi Shijima :He is Ohana's 32-year-old uncle. He also works at Kissuiso, being the second-in-charge of the inn, as he's the son of Sui, the current caretaker of the inn. His ambition to continue the inn after his mother is what he chose in order to show that he's not the crybaby he once was. *Sui Shijima :Ohana's 68-year-old grandmother and owner of Kissuiso. She has a fierce and strict composure towards her employees and holds no hesitations in physically disciplining them. Her abusiveness leads Ohana to believe she is going senile. But she is truly only thinking for the best of the staff, not just the customers. Other staff *Tarou Jiroumaru :A 31-year-old novelist who frequently lodges at Kissuiso. He writes erotic novels, secretly using the Kissuiso's staff as character references. Along side the novel, he also works at the inn to pay his debts. *Denroku Sukegawa :A 73-year-old janitor and maintenence worker who has been employed at Kissuiso ever since its establishment. He never complains about anything that happens in Kissuiso and always looks at the situation optimistically. cares about the other employees a lot, shown by his kindness throughout the story. Other characters *Satsuki Matsumae :Ohana's 38-year-old mother. A struggling novelist who elopes with her boyfriend to evade his debt. She leaves Ohana to the care of her mother, who claims to have disowned her daughter. She neglected Ohana as a child and raised her with the mentality of "rely only on yourself". *Koichi Tanemura :Koichi is a 16-year-old teenager who is Ohana's best friend. He and Ohana attended the same high school back in Tokyo. Koichi confessed his feelings to Ohana before her departure, but was too upset to hear her answer and ran away. His feelings for her continues to stay the same, all unwavered. *Yuina Wakura :Yuina is a 16-year-old teenager who is daughter of the Fukuya Inn owners that are rivals with Kissuiso. She tries to enjoy life by putting a small twist to it, such as changing her dialect from time to time. She once thought that the life of a Madam Mistress would be boring, but seeing her friends work at Kissuiso, that all changes. *Yosuke Himawari :The heir to a different inn, Yosuke is Yuina's fiance. In order become someone fitting for the title of heir, he works hard. But sometimes he works too hard and become ignorant of the staff. Category:Lists